


Один взгляд и две улыбки

by WTF Good Omens AU 2021 (fandom_Good_Omens_AU)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel/Demon, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Good_Omens_AU/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%20AU%202021
Summary: Даже если бы Кроули и Азирафаэлю не довелось познакомиться в Эдеме, они бы всё равно встретились позже. Вопрос только, при каких обстоятельствах?
Kudos: 17
Collections: LVL 4.1: тексты M-E (WTF Good Omens AU 2021), Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Один взгляд и две улыбки

Кроули лежит в постели и слушает шум душа из ванной. Секс был потрясающий, куда лучше, чем он мог бы себе представить, но ощущение подвоха его не покидает и не даёт окончательно расслабиться. С чего же всё началось? Ну да, со взгляда…

_Он ехал в метро, опять затерявшись среди людей, прикидывался студентом, безалаберным и свободным, как положено людям в таком возрасте. Он ехал в метро и напротив него сидел мальчишка такого растерянного вида, будто бы вообще впервые оказался в столице. Смотрел в окно за головой Кроули, даже не замечая, что его разглядывают, и что его собственный взгляд можно записать на свой счет. Потом заметил, правда, на мгновение их взгляды пересеклись и мальчишка сразу смутился, опустил светлые глаза в грязный пол вагона. Надолго его, правда, не хватило, и он снова пытался смотреть в окно, но как-то мимо Кроули. Кроули же, в свою очередь, не стеснялся разглядывать. Парню было лет семнадцать-двадцать, во всяком случае, было в нём ещё что-то от ребёнка, а вот комплекция уже не детская. Одежда чуть мешковатая, а ещё он прижимал к себе смешной рюкзак с нашивкой в виде небольшого розового треугольника. Кроули долго вспоминал, где видел такую же. Дошло до него только на станции, где этот красавчик с вьющимися, совсем светлыми волосами поднялся на выход. Гомосексуалисты. Сладкая добыча._

_Кроули вышел следом и нагнал парня на платформе._

_― Знаешь, я бы хотел тебя чем-нибудь угостить, ― сказал он, оказавшись рядом с ним на эскалаторе. Мальчишка вздрогнул от неожиданности, но быстро узнал попутчика._

_― Прошу прощения?_

_― Кофе, лимонад, мороженое, да хоть хот-дог, ― Кроули расплылся в обаятельной улыбке. ― Разрешишь тебя порадовать вкусностями?_

_Тот залился краской, но кивнул. Неуверенно и напряжённо, но кивнул._

Шум воды не прекращался, теперь к нему добавилось тихое мычание, возможно под мотивы какой-то песенки, которую Кроули просто не знал. Голос у его маленькой жертвы был хороший, стоит отдать должное, как жаль, что теперь он никогда не присоединится к райскому хору. В кавычках, конечно, жаль, Кроули ни за что не хотел бы оказаться в Раю и вечно слушать этот хор мальчишек, умерших девственниками. Даже если его белобрысое чудо будет среди них. 

_Вообще Айзек улыбался много. Купленному мороженому, предложению обменяться номерами, первому звонку (Кроули слышал это по его голосу) и ещё много чему из тех банальных вещей, которые делал Кроули для завоевания его сердечка. План был до смешного прост: совратить парня и записать его в долгий список людей на очередь в Адскую канцелярию. Не то чтобы Кроули часто таким занимался, но иногда хотелось взять отдых от больших партий грешников и заняться чем-то единичным, но посложнее. Таким "единичным" и был Айзек._

_В общем, этот парень много улыбался, но были у него и особенные улыбки. Например, первой такой стала та, которую Кроули увидел после их первого поцелуя: сначала обычная, растерянная, а потом такая счастливая, что в груди что-то защемило. Кроули, конечно же, проигнорировал это чувство, но улыбку невольно запомнил. Казалось бы, что тут такого? Ну соприкоснулись губами, языками там пошевелили, пооблизывались… Приятно, но ничего такого. А мальчишка прямо светился от такого._

_― Я так рад, что встретил тебя._

_― Да брось нежности разводить…_

_― Нет, я правда рад._

_И он не врал. Кроули чувствовал ложь людей, поэтому точно мог сказать, что этот мальчишка говорил абсолютно искренне._

Что же было не так во всей этой истории? Кроули закрыл глаза, задумался, оставшись один на один в темноте собственного воображения. Что-то не сходилось. Айзек был обычным человеком, обычным выпускником, который только-только поступил в университет и познавал взрослую жизнь. Но после встречи с ним, после того, как они переспали, Кроули был уверен, что где-то что-то пошло не так. И этот маленький червячок сомнений не прекращал грызть его изнутри. 

_Второй важной улыбкой Айзека, была та, которую он подарил Кроули после обмена подарками на Рождество. Кроули долго искал повод, который не показался бы глупым и был бы достаточно весомым, чтобы побаловать мальчишку хорошим подарком, а потом вспомнил про этот смешной праздник рождения маленького Иисуса. Кто бы мог подумать, что его до сих пор празднуют?_

_Но не важно, важно то, то Айзек счастливо принял пару кожаных перчаток на меху — необходимая вещь для студента в холодной столице зимой. Необходимая и дорогая, мальчишка это знал. И всё же принял, со счастливой улыбкой, но потом улыбался так, будто бы в нём засветилось второе солнце, когда Кроули состроил достаточно убедительную радость на лице, принимая его подарок ― старые кассеты с классическим роком для проигрывателя в его машине. На барахолке такие за бесценок можно было купить, Кроули знал, впрочем, мальчишка постарался и выбрал те группы, которые он действительно любил и это было… приятно. Несомненно приятно._

_― Хорошо, что я угадал, ― сказал он тогда. ― Боялся, что это слишком скромно…_

_― Глупости. Спасибо._

_― Тебе правда нравится?_

_― Конечно. Когда это я тебе врал?_

Честным ответом было бы "всегда". Всё же, Кроули даже человеком не был. Просто один из множества старательных демонов, работающих на благо Ада и во имя приближающегося с каждым днём конца света. Душа этого светлого мальчишки, Айзека, должна была тоже пойти в жертву этому массовому мероприятию. Но что-то пошло не так, и теперь Кроули догадывался, в чём дело. 

Вода в душе выключилась, тихое пение прекратилось. Сейчас Айзек выйдет из ванной, и Кроули сможет убедиться в своей догадке: душа осталась при мальчишке. По какой-то странной, непостижимой причине всё пошло не по плану. Потому что душа Айзека оставалась чистой и нетронутой даже после того как…

_… он чертовски сладко стонал. Даже когда Кроули ещё его раздевать не начал, просто целовал шею, оставил засос на бледной коже. Что началось потом, заслуживало того, чтобы быть экранизировано в отдельный жанр суперэстетичного порно. Или эротики, если опустить некоторые моменты. Например, Кроули хотел бы оставить только в своей памяти эти потрясающе мягкие бёдра, которые хотелось только трогать, мять и тянуть их на себя. Не хотелось ни с кем делиться и видом на выгибающуюся перед ним спину Айзека, когда тот наконец почувствовал наслаждение от процесса, прекратил зацикливаться на том, как выглядит, что чувствует и так далее. Потому что без всего этого он был чертовски красивым и сексуальным. Нельзя в его возрасте и при его характере быть таким чертовски возбуждающим._

_Они переспали в съемной квартире, которую Кроули подобрал специально для двух дел сразу: отмечания нового года и секса с Айзеком. Почему-то хотелось особенной атмосферы. И он её, конечно же, получил. Уют, немного выпивки в честь наступающего года и десятилетия, а также — чтобы расслабиться. Айзеку, конечно, расслабиться было просто необходимо. А потом была тёплая кровать, медленное избавление от одежды, много ласки и непристойных действий. Кроули сделал всё, чтобы Айзеку понравилось, Айзек неосознанно сделал всё, чтобы понравилось Кроули: стонал, сжимал его член в себе, тихо бормотал ругательства, от которых — в его исполнении — становилось особенно хорошо. Почему-то Кроули входил в узкий зад парня и чуть ли не стонал от удовольствия, видел, как тот смущается, и от этого возбуждение только крепчало. Пожалуй, он был тем ещё извращенцем, но в данный момент его всё устраивало. Даже если Армагеддон наступит завтра и Кроули сгорит в адском пламени, то в пустой вечности, которая наступит после его смерти, он не будет сожалеть о том, что последней его жертвой стал обычный мальчишка. Обычный мальчишка, у которого волосы на затылке слиплись от пота, который подрагивал от возбуждения, кусал губы и цеплялся за плечи Кроули, когда тот входил в него первый раз. Мальчишка, который стонал под Кроули от удовольствия и расцарапал ему спину, который лез целоваться и прижимался, прижимался всем телом. Который стонал его имя, когда кончал..._

А теперь Кроули лежит и чувствует жесткий подвох, а ещё слышит, как Айзек уже шлёпает к нему босыми ногами по холодному полу. Сейчас он появится в дверях и Кроули увидит, поймёт, что облажался, но ещё долго будет гадать, почему же так произошло. Ведь всё было как обычно: красивые слова, подарки, подлизывание, имитирование заинтересованности человеческой жизнью. Может быть, он был немного мягче обычного, может быть увлёкся чуть больше обычного, но ведь в остальном всё было по-демонически, верно?

А потом Айзек вышел из ванной, и в лучах утреннего солнца Кроули заметил то, что мог бы заметить и раньше, если бы смотрел глазами, а не другим местом. Если бы смотрел не только на самого Айзека, но и немного вокруг него. Потому что если смотреть немного шире, можно увидеть, как причудливо преломляется вокруг него свет, как он рассеивается над головой, создавая эффект нимба, и как отражается за спиной, позволяя увидеть очертания белых крыльев. 

Кроули чуть было не хлопнул себя по лбу рукой. И как он только мог раньше не заметить? Это всё объясняло. Абсолютно всё. 

― Нет, ― сказал Айзек. Кроули удивлённо отнял руку от глаз и посмотрел на него. ― Это не потому, что я ангел. Если бы всё было так просто, как ты думаешь, я бы пал или получил чёрное перо в крылья за прелюбодействие, смотря какое у Неё настроение.

― Да ладно? ― скептически фыркнул Кроули и подтянул одеяло повыше. Находиться нагишом при естественном враге было немного неловко. ― А почему же тогда? 

― Потому что ты не соблазнить меня хотел, ― усмехается ангел. Он-то наготы не стеснялся ни капли. И куда только делся тот мальчишка, который краснел по поводу и без? ― Тебе стоит поискать белое перо у себя, дорогой. 

Кроули на секунду завис, пытаясь понять, к чему ведёт этот пернатый засранец. Секунды оказалось недостаточно, поэтому, пока Кроули думал, ангел продолжал говорить, попутно разыскивая своё бельё по комнате.

― Честно говоря, я очень удивился, когда ты пошёл за мной. Раньше, когда я пересекался с демонами, они старались сбежать побыстрее и не пересекаться лишний раз. Потом я, конечно, понял, чего ты от меня хотел, и это было так забавно, что невозможно было выйти из игры. К тому же, ты был действительно очень милым со мной, Кроули. Мне понравилось.

― Не пытаешься ли ты сказать, что не совратился потому, что я сделал это из?..

― Не пытаюсь, ― перебил его ангел и принялся одеваться, бессовестно светя перед Кроули пятой точкой при этом. ― А крылья всё же проверь. Мне для отчёта не помешает, всё же нужно сообщить начальству, чем я занимался всё это время. 

Проверять Кроули конечно же не стал. Из вредности. Только ещё больше насупился и почти полностью залез под одеяло. Ещё чего! Будто бы он мог действительно привязаться и полюбить этого несносного, вредного, лживого, пухлого, аппетитного, сияющего придурка. И будто бы он выбирал ему подарки не из соображений соблазнения, а действительно размышляя, что бы Айзеку могло пригодиться. И как будто бы думал о нём одинокими вечерами, когда проворачивал куда большие поставки партий грешников в Ад. 

― Как тебя зовут-то? ― проворчал он, наблюдая за тем, как мягкие и, стоит признать, очень соблазнительные формы ангела снова прятались в мешковатой одежде студента.

― Азирафаэль, ― ангел улыбнулся и одарил Кроули таким тёплым взглядом, что в груди уже привычно что-то сжалось от почти невыносимого чувства. ― Можно всё ещё "Айзек". 

― Засранец ты, а не Айзек. 

― Благодарю за комплимент.

Ну да, теперь-то всё становилось на свои места окончательно. Втрескаться в самого обычного студента демон не мог, а вот в одного ангела, который был в достаточной степени сволочью, чтобы водить его за нос всё это время, ― вполне. Впрочем, это будет даже интересно.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, проголосовать за нас можно [здесь](https://docs.google.com/forms/u/0/d/1f0e4CHqsS9HlrDWjvpiFQpzJLaQr4oamCbDGeyoBsz8/viewform?edit_requested=true)  
> Не забудьте, что в вашем списке должно быть минимум три команды!


End file.
